


Normality is Overrated

by HarmonySong



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, prompt!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 00:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3708223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarmonySong/pseuds/HarmonySong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a prompt I found online: what if one day John was extremely irritated with Sherlock and says 'can you stop being such a freak and just be normal for once'?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Normality is Overrated

"Sherlock, she nearly  _died,_ you idiot!" 

John is  _furious._

Mary is in the hospital now, and the doctors don't know if she'd ever make a full recovery, all because of Sherlock  _stupid machine_ Holmes. 

The baby had come suddenly, when John and his wife had gone out for a short jaunt through the countryside, depending on Sherlock to pick them up.

That was a mistake John was  _never_ going to make again. He'd phoned Sherlock to ask him to pick them up, to receive nothing but Sherlock's voicemail... (Hello, this is Sherlock Holmes. I don't bother listening to my voicemails, so don't bother leaving a message.) three times. When help had finally come, it had been in the form of an old, falling apart car that barely got them to London, much less the hospital. Meanwhile, Mary had been getting worse and worse, and John knew that, if she hadn't gotten to the hospital in the last few hours before birth, she could very well have died.

"But she didn't." Sherlock's tone is calm, measured, and disinterested, almost bored. He sat down at 221b's table just as calmly, adjusting the microscope to look at his new experiment. John could've punched him.

"The doctors don't know if she'll ever have a full recovery, Sherlock! I trusted you!" he's shouting now, probably loud enough for Mrs. Hudson to hear him downstairs, but he doesn't care. "I  _trusted_ you, and you let me down when I needed the most!" for a moment, he's almost certain he saw Sherlock flinch, almost certain that he got through that thick,  _stupid_ brain, but when Sherlock speaks, it's in the same emotionless tone he always uses. 

"I've told you before, John. Don't make people into heroes; especially not me." 

"I didn't need a hero, Sherlock," John says, quieter now but still angry. "I needed a friend, I needed someone who'd help me."

Sherlock shrugs diffidently. "I guess you should've called Mike Stamford, then. Or Gavin Lestrade." his calm, bored exterior finally makes John break.

"You... you  _machine!"_ Sherlock stiffens for a fraction of a second, but John's started now, and he won't stop till he's said everything he has to say. "You really are a psychopath, you know that?"

"High functioning sociopath," Sherlock says coldly, the barest trace of some emotion John doesn't care to figure out in his tone. 

"No, you're a  _bloody psychopath_ who cares about no one but yourself, you hear me? I thought that maybe, maybe I could make you  _care,_ maybe I could make you  _normal,_ but I can't! No one can't! You're just a  _freak,_ and you'll never be normal!" 

The moment he says it, he regrets it, knowing that he's gone too far. Sherlock freezes, something akin to hurt flashing across his face, the most emotion John's seen from Sherlock in probably around... 6 months? 7? When he looks again, the detective's completely emotionless, and somehow that hurts far more.

"Sherlock, I didn't mean it-"

"Of course you did." the way Sherlock shut down so abruptly, his expression completely blank and emotionless and unreadable, is not only  _terrifying_ but also unspeakable sad, because for him to be able to do that would suggest that he's done it enough times to be able to shut of his emotions when he needs to. 

"No, I'm sorry, Sherlock, I really-"

"Don't lie to me, John. I know what you meant; there's really no other way to take it. People mean what they say when they're angry; their...  _sentiments_  cloud their judgement, thereby hindering their vocal filters and allowing what they really think to come out of their mouths." 

For once, John isn't going to let Sherlock deter him with his deductions. He opens his mouth, but before he can say anything, Sherlock's standing up, breezing past him, fleeing to the door.

For once, John is powerless to stop him. After all,  _he's_ the one who said what he said, even if he didn't mean it. 

As he watches Sherlock's back slowly grow smaller and smaller and then vanish altogether, he whispers out the one sentence he'd been going to say to his best friend. 

"Normality is overrated." 

**Author's Note:**

> Um... oops?


End file.
